darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
Collection 10
Dark Shadows DVD Collection 10 was released on DVD on January 1, 2004 by MPI Media. It contains episodes 574-613 of the original series. Description : From the back of the case: With its alluring tales of Gothic mystery and supernatural intrigue, Dark Shadows became one of the most popular daytime series of all time. Since first airing on ABC-TV from 1966-71, Dark Shadows has earned the reputation of being one of the most unusual and enduring programs in television history. The character of Barnabas Collins, a guilt-ridden, 175-year-old vampire, brought the show tremendous success. Barnabas Collins decides that Maggie Evans must serve as the life force in the bizarre experiment he and Dr. Julia Hoffman plan to conduct in the hope of creating a mate for Adam. Maggie begins to remember how Barnabas kidnapped her months before (229-261) and attempted to make her his bride. As a vampire, Angelique attacks Barnabas and places him under her supernatural control. Haunted by the fear of being buried alive, Elizabeth Collins Stoddard tells her brother Roger Collins that she plans to construct a special mausoleum. Victoria Winters reveals to Elizabeth that she and Jeff Clark will soon marry. Eve informs Jeff they have both lived before as lovers in the 1790s. Starring Jonathan Frid, Joan Bennett, Louis Edmonds, Nancy Barrett, Kathryn Leigh Scott, John Karlen, Lara Parker, Roger Davis, Grayson Hall, Thayer David, Joel Crothers, David Henesy, Jerry Lacy, Robert Rodan, Humbert Allen Astredo, Marie Wallace, Craig Slocum, Clarice Blackburn, Erica Fitz and Alexandra Moltke. Contents 40 Complete Episodes Color Approx. 14 hours NR Disc 1 *Episode 574 (1968-09-05) *Episode 575 (1968-09-06) *Episode 576 (1968-09-09) *Episode 577 (1968-09-10) *Episode 578 (1968-09-11) *Episode 579 (1968-09-12) *Episode 580 (1968-09-13) *Episode 581 (1968-09-16) *Episode 582 (1968-09-17) *Episode 583 (1968-09-18) *Bonus Interview: Alexandra Moltke discusses her fondness for the 1795 storyline; a run-in with Betsy Durkin in the 1990s; watching Dark Shadows at the end of her pregnancy when Kate Jackson was on the show; making documentaries on human rights issues; finding joy post-Dark Shadows as a stay-at-home mother; working at the Museum of Television & Radio; and leaving Dark Shadows due to her pregnancy (an unexplainable situation for Vicky!). Disc 2 *Episode 584 (1968-09-19) *Episode 585 (1968-09-20) *Episode 586 (1968-09-23) *Episode 587 (1968-09-24) *Episode 588 (1968-09-25) *Episode 589 (1968-09-26) *Episode 590 (1968-09-27) *Episode 591 (1968-09-30) *Episode 592 (1968-10-01) *Episode 593 (1968-10-02) *Bonus Interview: John Karlen discusses his role of Willie Loomis, who he felt had very little dialogue; being a flake on the set; admiring Joan Bennett’s determination and concentration; Jonathan Frid’s line quantity and what a trooper he was and his letter-perfect performance in Arsenic & Old Lace; flirting with the females because of his easy lines; being unconcerned with the ratings and leaving the show for long periods as he worked sans contract; his first taste of being recognized, including by other celebs (Muhammad Ali and Lyle Lovett). Disc 3 *Episode 594 (1968-10-03) *Episode 595 (1968-10-04) *Episode 596 (1968-10-07) *Episode 597 (1968-10-08) *Episode 598 (1968-10-09) *Episode 599 (1968-10-10) *Episode 600 (1968-10-11) *Episode 601 (1968-10-14) *Episode 602 (1968-10-15) *Episode 603 (1968-10-16) *Bonus Interview: Kathryn Leigh Scott discusses the mystique and romance of Dark Shadows. Disc 4 *Episode 604 (1968-10-17) *Episode 605 (1968-10-18) *Episode 606 (1968-10-21) *Episode 607 (1968-10-22) *Episode 608 (1968-10-23) *Episode 609 (1968-10-24) *Episode 610 (1968-10-25) *Episode 611 (1968-10-28) *Episode 612 (1968-10-29) *Episode 613 (1968-10-30) *Bonus Interview: Matthew Hall discusses being a child on the set and working on the 1991 Revival Series. Issued with Collector's Postcard 10: 1968, Barnabas Collins and Dr. Julia Hoffman 10